


K-Oss Charptuth

by Soulstoned-Art (Soulstoned)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Art, Gen, Glitter, MINE DONUT STEEL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned-Art
Summary: K-Oss was just a regular teenager with unique glittering purple eyes until she tragically drowned in the fountain outside Hot Topic. Before she could move on, Bill collected her soul on it's way down and gave her a new purpose in life eating all the preps whose blood can be seen dripping from her teeth and also her eyes. Bill also let her get the pink highlights she always wanted but her mom wouldn't let her have because she is such a square. THAT'S RIGHT I MEAN YOU SHARON!!!!! She can use her hair to fly around and disappear into the mist.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	K-Oss Charptuth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).




End file.
